Bella Snake
Character Personality Bella is a snarky princess who can be caught many times making comments and laughing at her poor roomate's sad attempts at wooing her crush. She doens't tend to take orders well (ironic given her story) and hates when people assume she needs assistance for everything. Bella has little tact and tends to just say what she thinks.She has a tendency to give people second chances, even when they dont deserve it. (Guglielmo likes to point out all the issues with this bit and her destiny.) Her over honesty discourages a lot of people from attempting to befriend her. She is intensely loyal to friends she makes and will do her best to help her friends find the humor in things. Appearance Bella stands at a height of 5'5" and has a thinner build. Having a a soft round face with cupid bow lips, helps add to the beauty was blessed with, is what she's told at home anyway. She has gorgeous hazzle eyes and skin so fair, it nearly rivals Apple White's. Much to the dismay of her family, she has her raven hair cut in a stylish bob. Fairy tale – Biancabella and the Snake How the Story Goes A marquis had no children. One day, his wife slept in the garden, and a grass snake slithered into her womb. Soon afterwards, she became pregnant and gave birth to a girl with a snake wrapped about her neck; the midwives were frightened, but the snake slithered off into the garden without harming anyone. The girl was named Biancabella. When she turned ten, the snake spoke to her in the garden, telling her that she was her sister, Samaritana, and that if Biancabella obeyed her, she would be happy but miserable if she did not. The snake then ordered her to bring two buckets, one of milk and one of rosewater. When Biancabella returned to the house, she was distressed so her mother asked her what made her so sad. Biancabella asked for the buckets, which her mother gave her, and she carried them into the garden. The snake then had Biancabella bathe in the buckets. She became even more beautiful, and when her hair was combed it shed jewels, and when her hands were washed, they shed flowers. This attracted many suitors. Finally, her father agreed to marry her to Ferrandino, King of Naples. After the wedding, Biancabella called on Samaritana, but the snake did not come to her. Biancabella realized she must have disobeyed her and grieved for the snake, but left with her husband. Ferrandino's stepmother, who wanted to marry him to one of her ugly daughters, was enraged. Some time later, Ferrandino had to go to war; while he was gone, his stepmother ordered her servants to take Biancabella away and kill her, bringing back proof of her death. They took her away, and while they did not kill her, they gouged out her eyes and cut off her hands. The stepmother gave word that her own daughters had died, and that the queen had miscarried and was ill; then, she put her own daughter into Biancabella's bed. Ferrandino, returning, was greatly distressed. Biancabella called on Samaritana, who still did not come. An old man brought her to his home; his wife rebuked him, because she had doubtlessly been punished for some crime, but he insisted. Biancabella asked one of his three daughters to comb her hair; the old woman did not want her daughter to be a servant, but the girl obeyed and jewels came out of Biancabella's hair. The family was greatly pleased because she had delivered them from poverty. After a time, Biancabella asked the old man to bring her back to where she had been found, and there she called on Samaritana until she finally thought of killing herself. Samaritana appeared to stop her, and Biancabella appealed for forgiveness. Samaritana restored her eyes and hands, and then herself transformed into a woman. After a time, the sisters, the old man and woman, and their daughters went to Naples, where Samaritana built them a house magically. Ferrandino saw the women, and they told him that they had been exiled and had come there to live. He brought the women of court, including his stepmother, to the castle, where Samaritana told a servant to sing Biancabella's story without including the names. Then she asked what would be a fitting punishment. The stepmother, thinking to evade notice, said she should be cast into a red-hot furnace. Samaritana told the king the truth; Ferrandino ordered the stepmother to be thrown into a furnace, married off the old man's three daughters well, and lived happily with Biancabella until he died, and his son succeeded him. How does Bella Snake come into it? Several years after Biancebella gave birth to her son, she got had Bella. Bella being born blind, is destined to take over her mother's story. Her story is mildy different however since there was never a snake born with her and she is blind. Guglielmo is the distant decendant of Samaritana and is to take over role of the snake, without any other magic snakes left in the line. He is going to give Bella eyes that can make her see when he replaces the ones she lost. Relationships Family Bella isn't very close to any of her family members. Her mother seems always unsure around her, and told her for the longest time that she would not be able to live out her destiny. Her brother always busy ruling the kingdom, so he doesn't have much time to spend with her. He does try his hardest to make time for her though. Guglielmo and her have been inseparable since she found him when she was 10. Friends Trenita Maiale is her best friend, though she'll be quick to deny it. Besides Trenita, she doesn't have other friends, mostly acquaintances Pet Guglielmo is the closest she has to a pet. (Not that she'd say that out loud since she doesn't want to get bit.) Romance She has a hard enough time making friends, when in the name of grimm would she have time to get anything romantic developed? Outfits Basic Bella wears a soft yellow 3/4 sleeve sundress that falls just above her knees. She has black flats that have a golden snake running alone the sides of the shoes. The head and tail of the snake ending at the toes,almost as if they were wrapping around the shoe. She has a small black belt she has tied around her hip, that has a pouch to carry Guglielmo around. Legacy Day Bella has her hair decorated with a simple headband, decorated with jewels that were first brushed from her hair, when she was first gifted. She wears a soft yellow haltertop styled highlow ball gown. Simple black open toed wedges adorn her feet with the clasp around the straps shaped like the head of a golden snake. Quotes *" I am not a helpless child, who needs to be monitored 24/7!" -snapping at her brother when she was roaming her mother's garden with Guglielmo. *"Do you think after the main story ends, I could have a garden like mother's? I like the smell of the flowers" Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Biancabella and the Snake